Enhanced Vision
The power to possess enhanced eyesight. Sub-power of Enhanced Senses. Also Called * Advanced Eyesight/Sight/Vision * Enhanced Eyesight/Sight/Vision * Hyper Eyesight/Sight/Vision Capabilities User has enhanced vision, allowing them to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, in the dark, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. Applications * Microscopic Vision ** Atomic Vision * Shared Vision * Telescopic Vision Variations * Accelerated Eyesight * Astral Vision: The ability to see overlapping dimensions beyond the physical plane of existence. ** Dimensional Vision: The ability to see all kinds of dimensions in one's area. * Aura Vision: The ability to see a person or object's spiritual aura. * Chemo Vision: The ability to see pheromone output. * Death Vision: The ability to see incoming death, or anything relating to death. * Electromagnetic Vision: The ability to see various kinds of light in the EM spectrum. ** Gamma Vision: The ability to see gamma radiation. ** Infrared Vision: The ability to see heat radiation. ** Microwave Vision: The ability to see microwaves. ** Radio Vision: The ability to see radio-waves. ** Ultraviolet Vision: The ability to see ultraviolet. ** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through solid objects. *** Blood Flow Vision: The ability to see the flow of blood of living beings. * Emotion Vision: The ability to see the emotion of others. * Energy Vision: The ability to see hidden and or unused energy/power in someone. * Illusion Vision: The ability to see through illusions. * Invisibility Awareness: The ability to see through invisibility. * Life Vision: The ability to see the lifespan of people. * Movement Vision: The ability to instantly take notice of things if they move. * Multiple Vision: The ability to see in multiple directions at once. * Night Vision: The ability to see with little or no light. * Panoramic Vision: The ability to see 360 degrees. * Probability Vision: The ability to see the outcome of something. * Soundwave Perception: The ability to see sound-waves. * Supercolor Vision: The ability to see in a wider range of colors. Levels * Enhanced Vision * Supernatural Vision * Absolute Vision Associations * Enhanced Senses * Eye Manipulation * Protected Senses * Sense Manipulation * Visual Linking Limitations * Users could still have a blind spot where they cannot see the other person. * Blindness Inducement. * Users require their eyes, not Echolocation, or Telepathy unless temporarily blinded may need them. * Users eyes may be sensitive, and require protection like sunglasses. * Users of Invisibility may not be detected depending on extent of powers. Known Users Anime/Manga Video Games Known Objects * Glare Glare no Mi (One Piece) * Falcon's Eye (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery File:Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) can see in total darkness due to a "eyeshine" procedure, but is overly sensitive to light Doctor_Mid-Nite_Pieter_Cross.jpg|Dr. Mid-Nite's (DC Comics) vision allows him to... File:DrMidniteII_08.jpg|...see and sense everything around his general area, allowing him to keep flawless tabs of his surroundings without trouble... Doctor Midnite's vision.jpg|...and see clearly in the dark. Enhanced Vision by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Sunfire as famine.jpg|Sunfire (Marvel Comics) MARVEL__STORM_v2_by_Grafik.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) can alter her visual perceptions to see the universe as energy patterns, detecting the kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather. Donna Dunlap (Heroes) airplane.jpg|Donna Dunlap (Heroes) sees a passenger in a window of a high airplane. neo_the_matrix.jpg|Neo (Matrix) File:Sharingan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Sharingan (Naruto) gives the user the ability to see the flow of chakra as well as read, predict and copy almost any technique or movement. File:Byakugan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Byakugan (Naruto) gives the user a near 360º field of vision, a range of vision of several kilometers away, penetrate through solid objects and perceive the chakra. Rinnegan Naruto.gif|The Rinnegan (Naruto) is recognized as the most powerful Dōjutsu, which can grant the user many techniques, with the potential to use virtually any in existence. Ranmaru (Naruto) Eyes.png|Ranmaru's (Naruto) dōjutsu grants him penetrating vision, the ability to see and hear things from long distances and see one's life force. Hawkeyes.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) SeeMore.jpg|See-More (DC Comics) Ryuk_Shinigami_Eyes.JPG|Shinigami's Eyes (Death Note) have a vision of 3.6.... Shinigami Eyes Death Note.gif|...and can see the remaining lifespan and true name of anyone... Kyosuke_Higuchi_Shinigami_Eyes.jpg|...therefore, a human who made a deal for them will have the eye's benefits, regardless of former vision. shal_powers.jpg|When Shalimar Fox's (Mutant X) eyes turn into cat eyes and glow, she is capable of seeing the spectrum of electromagnetic radiation. Kei.jpg|Kei Kuruma (Project Arms) Emperor's eye.jpg|Akashi's Emperor Eye (Kuroko no Basuke) can see the smallest details of a person's movements, including their breathing, heartbeat, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. File:Kuroko_Quasi-Emperor_Eye.gif|Kuroko's (Kuroko no Basuke) version of the Emperor Eye cannot predict the movements of his opponents like Akashi but allows him observe the behavior and habits of his teammates instead. Hawk Eye.png|Takao (Kuroko no Basuke) can see the entire court from a different perspective, determining the position of the player's immediately. Eagle eyee.png|Izuki's (Kuroko no Basuke) Eagle Eye can look at the court from above, allowing him to see the formation of all the players and develop a strategy accordingly. Tigrevrumud Vorn.jpeg|Tigervrumud Vorn (Madan no Ou to Vanadis) has keen eye sense, allow him to shoot an arrow with further range, more accuracy, likewise, his eye's process is quite fast that can even shoot an arrow to small fast moving animal. Shinichi Izumi Anime Before After.png|After merging with Migi's cells in a life threatening event. Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) can easily see a persons face from 300 meters away. Migi.png|Migi (Parasyte) Shinichi Izumi.gif|After being fused with Migi, Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) stated himself that he can easily see a persons face from 300 meters away, this also cures him of his poor eyesight. Vino's Eyesight.jpeg|Vino (Zatch Bell!) possesses incredible eyesight, that helps his mamodo, Clear Note make a clean shot even from a far distance. usopp super vision.jpg|Usopp (One Piece) has extremely sharp vision. File:Sun ultraviolet.jpg|Ultraviolet vision of the sun. File:SonyCenter 360panorama.jpg|Panoramic Vision JotaroWStarPlatinum.png|Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) can see four kilometers across a desert, identify meaningful details, and follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler. File:Bionic 1 Eyes.gif|Bionic-1 (Bionic Six) activating Telescopic Vision. Sanji's mellorine vision.gif|Sanji's (One Piece) Mellorine Vision can spot a shirtless Nami from a mile away. Toki guns.jpg|Toki Fujiwara's (Code: Breaker) eye vision is 8.0, in which he can shoot accurately into gun barrels. American Dragon Jake Long Echaned Vision.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon:Jake Long) using his dragon vision to sense out the teeth golems. Category:Powers Vision Category:Vision Faculty Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries